Smoke and Ash
by Anatalia
Summary: Callista Lightside must fight to regain the balance of her people, along her path she find many who join forces with her.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Starwars Galaxy, that would be George Lucas. I do own Callista Lightside, and Elslest. I also own Wes, but him being a lesser character really doesn't matter. He's like those X-wing pilots who would show up again after they had been killed. But keep those slimy little paws off Callista and the Elslest, or I'll feed you to Katherine the Great's plot bunny!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smoke and Ash  
To Fall Flaming From The Sky  
  
Callista ran her long fingers over the length of wire, searching for a weak point. Finding none, she moved on, deeper into the mass of wires. She grimaced as something hot dripped onto her hand. Elbow deep into the mess she finally found the flaw. Pulling the wire out and replacing it. The ship's lights fluttered back on and the hiss of the ventilators returned. Callista pulled back and leaned against the bulkhead. Wiping the black ooze, that had ended up coating her hands, off. A R2 unit rolled up beeping unhappily. Callista nodded slowly, trying to not let her exhaustion show through. The droid beeped and nudged her leg.  
"Relax, I'll see to it." She pushed off from the wall and followed the droid to the small cabin she had changed into the weapons hold. Blasters were strewn across the floor, thrown this way by the blast that had stranded them. Callista checked the racks and found them all still bolted to the walls. She started counting the hand-held blasters as she picked them up. When the twenty blasters had been stored, she started on the next weapon. It took her well into the ships night cycle to find all the weapons. Finally, the racks were once again filled with equipment. The droid left to continue his check on the ship. Callista dropped into the pilots chair and watched the red gas planet that they orbitted spin slowly around. Feeling more confident that the ship would at least be able to limp to a station for repairs Callista started searching the system. The only outpost listed was the Jedi Academy on the fourth moon. Callista wrinkled her nose and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. It wasn't that she had anything against Jedi, it was rather that they didn't like people like her. But this wasn't the original academy, that had been destroyed by Vader and Palpitine. This was run by a young Jedi named Luke Skywalker. Callista wondered if he would have even heard of her people.   
  
The Elslest had been the Jedi's greatest enemy next to the Sith. Since the Elslest were of a renewal race, meaning they never died. Callista herself had been renewed eight times. She rolled the numbers over in her head and quickly calculated how old in human years she would be. 645 human years. She was ancient by most standards, except those of her people. By those standards she was a meer child. The Elslest scattered across the universe lived by a code different than most. It had only three points.  
1. Survival of All  
2. Protection of All  
3. Destruction of all Evil  
They were sworn to destroy evil and protect life, at all costs. So in that light they were not so unlike the Jedi. Why the two had never joined forces was beyond her. Callista herself wandered the universe helping all she came in contact with, and stopping all evil that she came across. It was in a fight against a bounty hunter that her ship had been injured. The bounty hunter had escaped and vanished into hyperspace. While Callista struggled to get her ship back together. She swung the ship slowly out of orbit and headed for the fourth moon. She started hailing the academy and found a looped message of welcome, and instructions on where to land. Callista followed the instructions down, and landed near a massive temple. A young man with unrully sandy blonde hair stood waiting at the edge of the landing pad. His jedi robes snapping in the breeze. Callista powered down the ship and buckled on her blaster. She dropped the ramp and strode down it with her R2 unit following carefully. She stopped before the man and inclined her head carefully.  
"Master Jedi Skywalker?" No flicker of surprise crossed his face, but the man did nod.  
"Since you know my name, may I know yours?"  
"I am known as Callista Lightside."  
"You were born on Tantooine." Callista nodded in shock, it wa the first time anyone had noticed that about her name. Except she hadn't really been born on that desert planet. Her name had been chosed by the elders, along with her approved background.  
"Yes, as were you." Skywalker nodded, his expression carefully guarded. "I apologieze for landing here, but my ship has been damaged. I need to repair the hyperdrive, and a few other key components before I dare to travel again."  
"I doubt you'll find parts to fit your ship here, but your welcome to look. I'm sure we can get the other parts shipped out to you here. Until your ship is in working order, your welcome to stay with us here." Callista bowed her head again.  
"Thank you, Master Skywalker." Skywalker nodded and inclined his head towards the main temple.  
"Would you mind being tested for Force-sensitivity?" Callista couldn't remember the elders saying anything against it.  
"I doubt you'll find anything, but if you wish." She followed him into the main hanger and watched as he fiddled with a crystal paddle. Callista remembered seeing one of those and jerked back. Luke watched his dark blue eyes following her motions.  
"You've seen one of these, haven't you." Callista caught herself before she made a slip up.  
"No, never before, Master Jedi."  
"You may call me Luke." Callista sharply nodded and glared at the crystal paddle. "Your a very poor liar." Callista shot him a hard look and took a firm step away from the paddle.  
"Caution, Jedi, you walk a very dangerous path." Callista watched him carefully, he nodded her acknowledgement. A clatter behind her made her swing around, it was a second before she realized her mistake. The scanner swung neatly over her frame and bounced back to the machine. Callista watched as her minuture image glowed a strong blue, pulsing with a hue of red. Luke swallowed and stared down at the image. The read out the machine was giving him, would tell all of her secrets. Luke snapped the machine off and the miniture vanished. He carefully placed the machine back on the table. Luke stepped up and smiled gently at Callista.  
"May I?" Callista nodded slowly, knowing if she said 'no' he would still try. Luke brushed his fingers against the edges of her forhead, and worked his way into her mind. Callista could feel him at first and then he vanished. She opened her eyes and for a breif second could feel Luke stumble in her mind. Loosing a flash of images, then he vanished again. Callista didn't even feel anything when he was thrown back, by some invisable force. He hit the floor and skidded back. Luke whooped and lay still for a second. Callista covered the ground and knelt by the Jedi.  
"What was that?" Luke sat up a broad smile across his face.  
"It was you, Callista." He rolled neatly to his feet. His smile vanished and his eyes became clouded. "There are somethings about you that need to be explained." Callista swallowed hard and backed away. The elders would see her beheaded if she told him, and even worse they would kill the only true Jedi Master. Fear froze in her gut and blocked her limbs from movement.  
"I cannot tell you, for if I did death would befall you."  
"Who do you fear, Callista?" She could feel the hungry eyes upon her back. Hot anger rushed through her veins snapping them to life. The elders had managed to even place a spy here. Luke had chosen to ignore the student that stood in the shadows behind them, but now Callista noticed the student. She heard the hiss of a lightsaber and whirled to face the student. Out of the students came a powerfully built woman with long blonde hair. Callista didn't draw her blaster. It would be useless against a Jedi. Callista frowned and stopped that train of thought, a spy of the elders would never dare to study to become a Jedi. It would choose instead to be a student of the people, instead of the life. This spy may have the looks of a Jedi, but the skills would be lacking. Callista waited for the spy to make the first move. The woman started forwards slowly, keeping a close eye of Luke. When he didn't intervein she moved forwards with more impulsion. The she came running, crossing the ground with powerful strides. Callista sidestepped and dropped low to the ground. She caught the woman with a kick to the back of her knees and sent her hurtling forwards to the floor. The woman twisted away and landed on her side instead of her face. Callista was on her feet and kicked away the woman's lightsaber. The woman was back on her feet and staring at Callista.  
"You dare defy the elders?" Callista couldn't help but smile slowly.  
"The elders have no power over me. If they dare to defy my father's law, then so be it they deserve what they get."  
"Who is your father?" The woman snapped anger flashing in her dark eyes.  
"Karl Elvek, the Elsetter." The woman dropped on her knees pain and fear flashing through her eyes.  
"I did not know!" Callista snorted and tossed the woman a strained look.  
"I do not care, return to the elders and see that they understand that the Elsetter and his, are above their control." The woman bowed low and nodded her understanding. Before standing and running for one of the few ships in the hanger. Callista watched with guarded eyes as the ship spun and headed for the exit. She waited till the ship had vanished into the sky and all sounds had faded. "We haven't long, Jedi Master, you must hear my story." Luke nodded and pulled up a stool. Callista licked her lips and slowly gathered her wits.   
"I was born slightly over 640 years ago. You see I am one of the Elslest, a race of advanced humaniods. We have discovered abilities that lay dormant in most, that allow us to renew our bodies, while keeping our minds intact. My natural fighting abilities designated me as a Hunter. I was sent to stop any evil I came across. Roaming from one side of the universe to the other. I've been doing that between my eight renewals. My ship was damaged fighting a bounty-hunter. Landing here was my only option. It was an unfortinent choice. Now, the elders will know my location. I have dreaded seeing them again, since my last renewal. They commanded me to stay with in certain boundries, due to my mother going rogue. I violated those boundries months ago, and have managed to avoid their spies. Now, they will come for me."  
"Your mother went 'rogue'?"  
"After her last renewal she took her ship and vanished, then popped up on a wild moon we use as training. She was searching for someone or something. She killed a trainer, when he would disclose the information she wanted. When she left the elders sent out a notice that she had gone rogue, or insane."  
"What was she looking for?" Callista flicked her gaze towards the crystal padle and back to Luke again.  
"Me."  
"Why you?"  
"There was a phrophecy fortold to the elders. She believed it told of her death, by my hand. I didn't believe the phrophecy until she came hunting for me." The whine of a ship could be heard. Callista snapped to her feet and faced the door. Luke stood slowly and tossed a tarp over his worktable. Two rangy men in black armor strode in and snapped to a halt. An older man with rich brown hair and liquid brown eyes. He glared sharply at Callista.  
"What have you done, girl."  
"Why do you care?" The man pursed his lips and continued to glare.  
"You have passed the boundries set up for your safety. You have confided in a Jedi. You have failed to destroy a bounty-hunter. You have disobeyed us too many times. You will return with me to stand before the elders and pay for your crimes against the people." Callista snorted and grimaced.  
"No, I will repair my ship here, and then continue on my way." The two guards stepped forwards and lowered their blasters.  
"Callista, come with us and no one gets hurt. The blood from these people would be on your head if we had to level this planet." Callista clenched her hands sharply and sucked in her breath. An explosion from the outside silenced her reply. Callista ducked and when she raised her head, she could see the elders ship a pile of rubble on the landing pad. Her ship's hull was slightly blackened, but looked whole. She ducked beneath the table and watched as the slight shadow stalked into the hanger. Luke ducked under the table next to her and watched as the two guards engaged the shadow.   
"Is that who I think it is, Callista?" Luke asked his eyes taking in the scene with intrest. Callista let out her breath and inhaled the scent ladden air. Burning rubble, blood, sweat, the scent of three males, and one female. Callista focused on the female and took another sniff. Basil leaves, roses, and seawater. It was her mother.  
"It is." Luke nodded and fingered his lightsaber.  
"I don't think she's here for you." Callista didn't answer. The guards had fallen and the elder and her mother were locked in combat. The elder spun away gasping for breath. His face was drawn and fear echoed in his eyes. Callista couldn't help, but understand his fear. She remembered the power her mother had once weilded. Callista bowed her head and tried to drowned out the sounds of the battle. Feeling the waves of power ripple of her skin, and then nothing. She slowly raised her head and stared out at the victor. Long smokey black hair hung in an intercate braid. Liquid grey eyes that changed between ocean deep and puddle murk. Callista rolled from beneath the table and stood slowly.   
"I greet you, Ophelia." Callista murmered, struggling to remember a correct title.  
"I return the greeting, Callista." Ophelia smiled weakly and slowly walked towards her daughter. "Tell me, child of mine, how have you ended up like this?"  
"Like what?"  
"A hunted rogue, like me." Callista smiled and laughted.  
"I may be the hunted, but they were the one's that trained me to be the hunter." Ophelia chuckled and laid a hand on her daughters shoulder.  
"We are not the only Elslest to turn against the elders. We, the rogue, help each other we the need arises. Call upon the rogue and we will aid you."  
"How will I call upon you?" Ophelia smiled and squeezed her daughters shoulder.  
"You know how, after all we don't abandon our training." Callista slowly nodded and watched as Ophelia nodded to Luke and then swiftly strode out from the hanger. Callista let out her breath slowly and gave in to the yawn itching at her jaw.  
"Where will you go?" Luke asked, his blue eyes filled with concern. Callista hooked a stool with her foot and sagged onto it.  
"I will repair my ship, and then I will find someplace to go. That is one thing I have learned in 640 years. Take things one step at a time." Luke was watching the bodies of the guards and elder with intrest.  
"What happens to them?" Even as he asked the bodies rippled away into dust.  
"Ashes to ashes, we all fall down." Callista murmed, and couldn't help but remember singing that song as a child. "Their spirit's will make the journey to be renewed, and their bodies return to dust."  
"Shall we take a look at your ship then?" He said, trying to seem charming and relaxed. Callista shook her head and stood.  
"Only a farm boy could get away with that." He blinked sharply and watched with a light smile and she headed out the hanger door.  
  
Callista couldn't wait for a chance to bath. Grime covered her from head to foot. She had pulled out each damaged component, replaced all those she could. And prepaired a list to be sent on to Coruscant. The parts were being assembled and delieved in person, by Han Solo. It seemed Luke Skywalker's family extended beyond the students on Yavin 4. Who thought of his as an older brother and mentor. His sister, Leia, had married Han Solo. Their constant companion was a wookie named Chewbacca. They had three children, Jacen, Jania, and Anakin. Callista washed the grime from her hands and tried to focus on the names, again. She glanced up at the mirror and stared into the wild grey eyes and ragged blonde hair with smoky brown roots. Dirt masked what had once been a princess's face. Had it been fate, or had it been choice. What ever force that had sent her down this road, had destined her for this event. Callista knew she was destined for something different. Not the laborer of her people, not the journey of a jedi. What she was not sure, but soon enough she would know. Patience after all had always been one of her strong suites.  
  
Callista was tired of weapon drills, the lightsaber was a powerful weapon. She had learned quickly how to use it effectivly. Harnessing the Force was an entirally different thing. She would grasp the flow and then it would escape her. She was learning quickly, but impatiance beat at her heels. It seemed for once that the other students were actually better than she was. Something that Callista had never seen before. She was glad when the whine of a ship landing signalled the end of the drill. The battered ship that dropped from the sky to land on the pad next to her ship was everything she had come to expect from Han Solo. Battered, bruised, but proud and trust worthy. Luke met the occupants, and the reunion didn't last long. Business was business and soon enough Luke dragged her over. Han Solo had dark eyes that peirced the soul, and his companion towered over her. She smiled lightly, carefully keeping her teeth hidden.  
"Thank you for your aid, Captian Solo."  
"Callista Lightside, an odd name, not one you hear very often. I've heard it more than normal these past weeks. You have a bounty on your head, Lightside, a very large bounty."  
"From who? The elders would never deal with bounty hunters! Who wants me?"  
"A companion known as Lacos Limited, the ship rare items. It's a front for an underground organization called-"  
"Elslest."  
"You know the group then?" Callista nodded slowly and focused on the ship deck behind him. She could still remember the first time she ever set foot inside of Lacos Limited. It was a front for the launch of the hunters.   
"Dead or alive?"  
"Alive." Callista nodded slowly and struggled with the knot that formed in her throat. She turned and frowned at her ship sitting on the launch pad. It was like a snap of electricty sparking a thought that burned through her limbs. Callista ran to her ship and into the cockpit. Sure enough the message she had known would come was waiting. The first section was the bounty sheet itself. Han and Luke peered over her shoulders and watched as the rest of the message scrolled up.  
  
Rebel  
danger comes in many forms  
it will not come from me  
stay, i come  
Lion  
  
Callista nodded and quickly deleted the message. She turned and couldn't help but laugh at the confused expressions on Luke and Han's faces.  
"Who sent you that message?"  
"An old...friend." Callista had to hesitate, not sure what one would call their relationship.  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Callista shrugged and smiled sweetly.  
"Who is he, Callista?"  
"Just someone with a life-debt to me." Callista shrugged and tried to get them away from the subject. "How long do you think it will take to unload the parts."  
"Tell us about him, Callista." Callista rolled her eyes and pushed past them.  
"There is nothing to tell, I saved his life, and now he'll help save mine." Chewie blocked her way, and Callista rolled her eyes upwards. "I was twenty and on a mission. My target was a crooked politician. The man had misuses power long enough that the elders had decide it was time for him to die. The politician was buried deep in his home. I made my way in as a servent girl. I was sent to feed the guards in the dungeon. That's when I met him. The politician had captured him and managed to imprision him. Something about his situation drew me in. I used the poisin I had brought to kill the politician, but before I left I helped him, by setting him free. He swore with his own blood that my life would be protected at all costs. And now prehapes he can fulfill that debt." Chewie stepped aside and let Callista escape into the sunlight. She drew in a deep breath and traced a hand along the smooth hull of her ship. Luke, Han, and Chewie started unloading the Falcon, leaving her to mull about her events.   
  
*Flash*  
Dark eyes filled with fear and pain peered out of the darkness. Catching sight of the powerful youth in the garb of a servent running towards their cell. Jerking back from the door and running to the corner. The door exploded inwards and out of the smoke and ash dashed a leggy blonde. She dropped to her knees and injected him quickly with something that set his veins on fire.  
"Come on, Rebel, let's go." She murmered her jaw set in a firm line. He struggled to his feet and sagged against her. "Your flesh may hold a rebellion again you, the drugs will help." She wrapped a long cloak around his ragged shoulders and helped him stagger from the dark dungeons to the streets warmed by the setting sun. Finding a safe haven for him with an old priest. The boy grabbed her hand before she could leave.  
"Rebellion, I will remember." The grey eyes woman freed herself and vanished out the door.  
*Flash*  
  
Callista cleared the memory from her mind and turned her focus inwards. Ignored the movements around her, instead focusing on the Force. She reached out and touched the familiar presense of Luke, and the other students. Then she moved out, reaching for Ophelia. She found the pulsing emotional mass of her mother, the cold icy touch of her father. The calm of her friend, whose name had remained hidden to even her. The muddled mass that was the elders, huddled in shadows of deceit. The millions of unaware masses, teeming with life, power and emotion. Callista slowly spun back to herself and the situation at hand. She opened her eyes and watched as the children sprinted across the landing pad, holding races against each other. Their laughter bubbling forth from the soul. Pain thudded behind her eyes, how long it had been since she had been that carefree. Callista swallowed back the emotions and forced herself to straighten. She glanced up at the azura sky and watched as a small black ship dove earthwards. Emotions clashed around her like a dicordant instrument. Fear, anger, curiosity, love, and hundreds that she could not give names too. Callista squeezed shut here eyes against the wave that threatened to drag her into the chaos. She opened them again, when calm had returned. The children were holding close to their mother, and the R2 unit that belonged to Luke. Han's hand lingered near his blaster, Chewie had a wrench in his hands, and Luke's eyes were scanning her face. The ships main ramp dropped with a thud, and out barreled a compact figure. His eyes quickly found her and his footsteps echoed in her mind as he stepped closer to her. The sunlight burned past the shadows he carried and their weight on his shoulders. A sad smile couldn't help but light up her face.  
"I...don't believe...this." Her voice ached and hissed between her teeth. Emotions roiling beneath the surface of her skin. To much was happening, too fast. He nodded and slowly smiled.  
"Believe it, Callista." Callista started at the sound of her name.  
"I didn't know you knew my name."  
"I know it as well as I know my own. Callista Ophelia LightSide, of the Elslest." Callista jerked back, her eyes burning with power.  
"How do you know of the Elslest?"  
"As all good hunters do, I did my homework. Lamos Limited exhists only to ship out Elslest hunters. Their purpose is beyond me, but I hazard a guess you were once one. Now, after some event they have turned against you, and decided to send those people that you once hunted against you."  
"Who are you?"  
"A friend sworn to you."  
"Your name then, friend."  
"Wes, that much is all I can tell you." Callista nodded slowly.  
"I understand." He cocked his head and reguarded her carefully.  
"We should be leaving." Callista tried to smile sweetly, but failed as he flashed her a grim smile. "The bounty hunters aren't that far behind me." Callista found her hand drifting down to where her blaster hung low, and now a lightsaber hung next to it.   
"I can handle them, there really isn't a need for more people to involve themselves. I can take care of myself, even against the elders." Wes didn't smile his eyes flashed above her head and he spread his arms wide.  
"Then be my guest." Callista nodded and slitted her eyes, using the Force to the find the alien that had managed to make it to the landing pad. She twisted away and ducked through the series of blaster bolts. She drew her side blaster and one tucked in her jacket. She fired four shots and ducked behind a ship. The creature howled and shrieked in anger. Callista holstered her blasters and drew her lightsaber. Taking a deep breath she whirled out and caught a blaster bolt with her blade. She let the Force fill her and guide her actions. Blocking each blaster bolt and moving carefully forwards. The creature backed up and turned to flee. Callista covered the ground and drove her blade into the creatures shoulder joint. Stopping it where it stood. She flipped over the moaning creature. A mixture of emotions coursed through her veins, Callista struggled to sort them out. Pain stopped her course of thought when she ended up face down in the dirt. She hadn't seen the creature move, and the blow had come from her back. She flipped over and stared into another aliens face. Callista kicked out and sent the alien sailing backwards. She was on her feet and firing with both blasters. The alien shreiked and lay still. The other moaned one last time and then it too fell silent. Wes watched silently, mixed emotions flashing across his brillant green eyes. He ran a hand through her ragged brown hair and smiled.  
"You may not need my protection, Callista, but I have a dept to you. I mean to come with you, where ever you go." Callista holstered her blasters and hooked her lightsaber back onto her belt.   
"Once my ship is repaired we will leave." Wes took a look at her ship and snaked his head back.  
"Phoenix? You named your ship, Phoenix." Callista shrugged and smiled.  
"Why, not? It was an ancient bird that was reborn by flames." Wes grinned slowly and shrugged.  
"I expected something more dashing from you."  
"Just because I dashed in and saved you does not mean I dash everywhere!"  
"Certainly not, you saunter, stroll, and I'm sure you run everyonce in a while." Callista grinned and couldn't help but laugh. Han interuppted her laughing spell with a ring of his wrench.  
"She's as good as new, Callista."  
"Thank you, Han." Han nodded and gave a half smile up to her. Wes had vanished and returned after locking down his ship with a heavy pack. Callista knew it was time to go, but when she met Luke's brillant blue eyes she didn't want too. She embraced him and smiled sadly. "May the Force be with you, Skywalker."  
"May the Force be with you, Lightside." Callista smiled and nodded to the knot of people that had formed. She followed Wes up the ramp, her R2 not far behind. The ship responded quickly and within minutes they were in hyperspace. Wes leaned back in the copilots seat and watched as she easily settled the ship into hyperspace. The R2 was bleeping away plugged into the computer. Scanning for damage that had been done. Callista leaned back and glanced at Wes.  
"You didn't ask me where we are going?"  
"I figured you would tell me."  
"Your wrong." Wes gave her a shocked look and sat up a little straighter. "I'm not going to tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm taking us to see an old friend, and she would rather no one knew where she was." Wes shrugged and settled back into his chair. Callista stood and gave the R2 a meaningful glace. If Wes touched anything the droid would send up the alarm. Callista locked the door to her cabin and ran a hand over the smooth wall to her right. Except it changed under the heat of her palm. Panels swung around revealing all of her hunting gear. She skinned out of her dirty jumpsuit and jacket. Kicking them over towards the bunk. Callista knew what would be expected of her where she was going. She grinned and laid out a set of clothing. Then headed for the shower.   
  
Wes peered out of the corner of his eye at the R2 unit and it bleeped back at him. He nodded and settled deeper into his seat. For the time he was going to have to trust Callista about their destination. The more he thought about it, he began to doubt that she would need his help. So far she had been perfectly able to protect herself. Wes tossed the doubts away and held tight to his resolution. He owed her a life dept, and he would see that discharged.  
  
Callista shook the water from her short hair and blinked water from her eyes. She couldn't help, but feel better after a nice hot shower. Callista pulled on the sleeveless jerkin on that she had laid out. The skirt that matched rose high about her knee on one side and cascaded down to below her ankles on the other. She pulled on her tall boots and buckled on her belt. She tucked her blaster under her matress and after a quick glance around touched the wall again. The panels swung back and the room went dark. Callista opened another room and smiled at the racks of weapons. She touched the wall and a secret panel slid open. She pulled the gloves from their seat, and slid them on. Up to the elbow they went. Hard leather that would shield the arm from any normal blow. Hidden in the wrist was a vial of 'liquid' that would shoot out and form a thin, but strong line. Callista clipped her lightsaber to her belt and chose a long range rifle and hip blaster. A dagger went into her boot, and smiling she quickly brushed the wall again. Callista made sure the room sealed and headed for the bridge. The beep of the hyperdrive was just beginning as she entered the bridge. She settled into her chair and brought them smoothly out of hyperspace. The compact black ship that waited for them, snaped to life as the Phoenix neared it. Lights ignited the hull and its name.  
"Blackjack? Who names these ships!"  
"Hush, there are reasons behind many thing. Names have power if their own. You will realize that eventually."  
"I don't have 640 years to realize anything. Remember, I'm human." Callista ignored his last comment. She may not be human, but she could certainly fool many a human. The ships locked and the lock cycled. A rangy red head stepped through and stared in shock at Callista.  
"Archer!"  
"Hello Linnia."  
"What do you want?"  
"I need to know something." Linnia edged back away from Callista.  
"Why, are you in hunter's garb?"  
"I'm being hunted, Linnia, there is a bounty on my head. I plan to keep ahead of it, but to do that I must find out where someone is."  
"Do you mean 'him'?"  
"Yes." Linnia pulled out a small black box and tapped a few control on it's surface.  
"Start with Tantooine, last port he visited was Mon Espa."  
"Thank you, Linnia."  
"To resurrect your relationship may be a bad idea, Archer."  
"Not even you, old friend, know all that went on between us."  
"Nor do I want to know, now go!" Callista smiled and watched as Linnia cycled the lock again. Blackjack broke away and vanished into hyperspace. Wes watched with intrest as Callista programed the nav computer.  
"Why does she call you Archer?"  
"It was my code name, it's all she known me by."  
"How did you meet her?" Callista eased back on the hyperspace levers and they dove into the starlines.  
"I was on the trail of a gambler that also ran a slave ring. She was a slave. I set her free and let her come aboard my ship with me. She and I became friends on the journey back to Corscant. Where I let her off, with a blaster and a couple thousand in credits. She paid me back over the years, with information and friendship. Safe haven and secrecy when I needed it."  
"Who are we tracking down?"  
"A very good old friend, who saved my life more than once."  
"How did you meet?"  
"I was suppose to be hunting him, except I ran across a band of theives. They attacked me, but he stopped and helped me get free. We ran across each other in our travels for the next few years. I was renewed after a blast had left me badly burned, and when I returned expecting to have to start again. I found my ship still on the planet, he was there. I explained the secrets of the Elslest to him. Together we fought evil for the rest of that year. Then we went our different ways. I was recalled by the Council, and he left to attend to some business. I haven't seen him since that day." Wes nodded and sat back, his mind reeling from the information she had shared. He sat up as the nav computer beeped sharply at them. Callista eased them out of hyperspace and slowed a moment so to take a look at the tan planet rotating beneath them. Callista let out her breath and searched for the presense of the one whom she seeked. He wasn't far away, above the planets surface. Callista scanned local space and found his ship. She flipped on the com and hailed him.  
"Hola."  
"Callista!" The shock and surprise in his voice made her smile.  
"The one and only."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you, of course!" Silence followed for a second on the line as his ship manuevered closer to hers. Wes stared at the ship in shock. It's hull rippled from pale grey to pitch black. It bristled with weaponry, and armor. Callista manuvered the ship neatly in place with the docking port. The lock was cycling again by the time they reached the hold. Callista watched the door iris open and smiled at the compact figure that strode out. The figure paused and when he caught sight of Callista he stiffened sharply. Callista's smile vanished and she started to reach for her blaster when she caught sight of the shadow behind him.  
"I wouldn't, Lightside." From the shadows stepped a dark figure in armor. He held his blaster to her friends head. Callista dropped her blaster belt to the deck, along with her lightsaber. Wes yanked his blaster out and neatly started firing. Fett vaulted back and sent Callista and her friend diving for cover. Callista grabbed her blaster belt and lightsaber. She didn't bother to fire though. Drawing her lightsaber she kept any stray bolts from hitting them. She reached out with the Force and shut the lock. Cycling it and breaking away from her friends ship. Trapping Fett here with them, but giving them an ace to play. Wes gasped in pain and slumped to the ground. A blaster bolt through his chest. Callista waited and saw Fett stick his head around the corner.   
"Your trapped Fett, now your on my turf, and there is no way out."  
"You'd like to believe that, Lightside." Callista stepped around the cargo box she had been hiding behind and into plain view.  
"I'll make a deal with you. Leave on your ship, and do not try and follow me for six hours. Then you may attempt to capture me, again." Callista watched as Fett slowly straightened and bowed to her.  
"I agree." Callista returned the bow and eyed him carefully. A low whisper came from the helmet and seconds later a thunk against the hull. The lock cycled and matched with Fett's ship. "I have a feeling you will make a worthy opponent, Lightside."  
"As I know you will be, Fett." Fett nodded and vanished into his ship, the lock cycled and hissed shut. Another thud and his ship broke away. Callista sagged and leaned against a crate. She drew in a deep breath and straightened. Turning to face the rest of the hold. Wes lay crumpled around his blaster. Callista bowed her head and choked back the exhaustion that threatened to over take her. She felt drained, it was a feeling she found no words to express. A warm hand on her shoulder snapped through the haze that had been building. Callista turned her head and smiled gently.  
"It's been a long time, Elliot." A low chuckle and dim smile light up Elliot's tan face.  
"That is an understatement, Callista." His smile vanished and concern ripple through his hazel eyes. "Why are you here, and why is Fett after you."  
"It's a very long story." Elliot nodded and grimaced.  
"Then we will care for your 'friend' and then you will tell all." Callista nodded her agreement. Together they packed Wes into a missile tube, and jetsonened the make-shift cascat into space. Aimed towards the twin suns of Tantooine. Callista recorded his death and notified the Alliance on Coruscant. Callista leaned back in her seat and let her breath out slowly. Elliot finished fiddling with her switch board and hailed his ship. Setting it into orbit around Tantooine's nearest moon and locked the ship down. He sat back and waited.  
"The elders...set up boundried that I was to never cross. I've been outside those boundries for the last four years. Thay caught up with me about two weeks ago. From that point things have just gone downhill. I trained breifly with Jedi on Yavin 4, that's how I cut loose your ship. Then Wes showed up trying to repay a life-debt he owed me. I found Linnia and she gave me this location. And so I came, looking for you."  
"So you've been labeled a Rogue, one of the unwanted one's."  
"Or rather wanted, but not in the normal sense."  
"I know, I saw the bounty. Lamos Limited is the front company, isn't it. Doesn't that seem a little odd? The Elslest who hate bounty hunter's using them to find one of their own."  
"Yes, I still don't get that."  
"What do they want from you, Callista? Why have you captured alive? When you hold so many secrets that could get them all killed."  
"I don't know, Elliot." Callista sagged deeper into her seat exhaustion beginning to take over. Elliot took a deep breath and reached over to play with the nav computer. Callista couldn't even protest she was so exhausted. Elliot stood and helped her to her feet. He helped her down the corridor to her cabin. Callista dropped to the bunk, and ignored the fact that Elliot knew how to release the hidden panels. He threw a blanket over her and with out another word vanished taking the light with him. Callista lay in the darkness, to exhausted to sleep. Yet, her mind slowly whirled away at the question that had to be answered. Finally, sleep came and drove away the questions.  
  
Elliot waited until he was sure Callista was asleep. It had taken him hours to plot the course, anyways. He eased the ship into hyperspace and let his breath out slowly. She was going to be very angry at him. But with any luck she would sleep until they arrived. The windy world of Beksa might provide one answer at least. Why the elders wanted her alive. Their base on Beksa had been abandoned, and yet records remained. Perhapes one of the record would explain why she was being hunted, by those she had once hunted.  
  
Callista woke with a jolt, her ship was silent. The drone of the engines was gone, everything was still. She sat up and kicked the blanket off. Callista rolled free from the bed and pulled her boots back on. Straightening her jerkin and skirt. Callista checked her blaster and lightsaber before setting off into her ship. Elliot was asleep in the pilot's chair. The lush green world that stretched out beyond her ship rippled beneath the wind. Elliot groaned and sat up slowly. Blinking like an owl he reguarded her.  
"You brought us to Beksa."  
"There might be some answers here." Callista nodded and headed for the door. Elliot stood and started after her.  
"Wait here, Elliot." Elliot stopped and stared at her as she swung on her brown Jedi robe.  
"Why?"  
"Only an Elslest can cross the threshold, if any other does. Great danger comes to them." Callista hated using a mind trick on her friend, but she reached out and implanted a thought into his mind. "You will wait here."  
"I will wait here." Elliot stated blankly, his hazel eyes clouded with uncertainty. Callista smiled and left the ship, sealing the hatch behind her. Not even Elliot had ever been able to break her codes. The wind caught her robe and sent it snapping. Callista pulled it tighter and trudged through the waist high grass. The squat building that she headed for would be the main control center. The door still slid open to her palm print. The lights didn't come on, and everything remained dark. Callista drew her lightsaber and ignited the blue blade. The eeire light guided her footsteps through the building. She reached the records center and stared in shock at the green blinking light. She pushed the button and watched as the record center crackled to life. Callista tucked her lightsaber away and opened up one of the consoles. She stared down at the keypad, wondering what to search under.  
  
Search: Callista Lightside.  
  
Callista sat back and waited for the search to return. The screen went blank and a panel next to her dropped away. A blaster bolt snapped out. Callista twisted and dived away. A scream split her throat as the bolt burned through her shoulder. She dropped to the dusty floor and stared at a set of boot prints. Most certainly not made by her. She rolled over and stared up at Fett's masked face. Callista fought against the blackness and managed a grim smile.  
"Never tried to capture an Elslest have you?" Using the last of her strength Callista used one of her ancient abilities. She vanished completly from sight. Rolling away from Fett and beneath a desk. She watched as he searched the room, and looked right through her. Then with a sharp shake of his head turned and vanished back through the panel. Callista rolled back from under then desk and staggered through the complex. She didn't dare to become visiable again. Callista stumbled and fell every few feet as she crawled through the grass. She knew she was leaving a visable trail of blood and broken grass, but it couldn't be helped. Callista tucked up and forced herself to lie still when she heard the sound of someone running. Fett almost stepped on her he stopped so fast. He murmered something in a forieng language and peered around. He snapped a dart into the dirt and around him. Callista pulled back even further and felt the grass rustle against her back. Fett whirled and fired a dart. It struck her forarm and imbedded itself into her flesh. Callista bit back her scream and struggled to remain invisable. She was fighting a loosing battle, rippling between visable and invisable. It took only the slightest glimmer of her in Fett's sight before a stun blast dropped the rest of her control. Callista felt every fiber in her body freeze and scream in protest. Then everything went dark. 


End file.
